universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Columbus
Entrance Falls w/ the Gold Columbus falls from the sky with gold in his hands and lands on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - The World is-a Flat! Columbus will sit at a table that appears in front of him, says that the world is flat, and then slam his fist down onto the table. The longer you hold B, the longer he'll sit at the table. If anyone is at the other end of said table, he/she will be launched up into the air, but not very high upward. In the air, it's a semi-effective meteor smash. You are vulnerable while Christopher blabs, so watch out! However, Columbus will remain vulnerable while he sits at his table. Side B - TORO! TORO! Columbus holds out his ship's sail like a red cape in a bullfight. From behind the cape, the Swarm Lord will charge forth. Like Nicolas Cage's bees, this can do constant damage to anyone, so watch out. However, a down smash or meteor smash will do the trick in order to squish the Swarm Lord while he flies forth. The Swarm Lord might go after Columbus sometimes, but you can rapidly tap B to get him away from you. Up B - Hangman Columbus will be yanked up by a noose and gets dealt constant damage the longer he tries to get out of the noose. While he makes the attempt, he'll rock back and forth, dealing moderate damage to anyone that comes into direct contact. You can also move the analog stick to either side in order to increase the impact for a specific direction he swings in. The longer you hold B, the higher up he's lifted. Pressing A makes him actually get out of it. Down B - PENISCOPE!? From his pointless dream sequence, Columbus cups his hands around his johnson and out comes a spyglass. The closer you are to the spyglass groin, the further back you are knocked (don't go any deeper into the pool of thought, there). While it's out, you can press A to remove the spyglass and use it as a fragile battering item. You can also throw it around, but it can't be reused when it hits the ground. If he unleashes the spyglass while in the air, he'll do a meteor smash that won't cause the opponent to go into the footstool animation. Final Smash - I Got An Idea! Columbus will get out his accordion and sing of some tales related to going out to sea. During the chorus, his crewmates will appear and anyone who comes into direct contact with any of the 3 will take damage. Columbus' teammates will also be involved in joining in. When Columbus sings of the tale of a sea serpent that ate up a crew on a mission, the boater is the nearest opponent. If all of them are equally near, the choice is as random as Columbus pulling a spyglass out of his male genitalia. The serpent eating someone results in an instant KO. KO Sounds Version 1: KOSFX1: "Bop-flop-nana!" KOSFX2: "Time for beddy-bye!" Star KOSFX: "I can't be falling, I'm Christopher Columbus! That must mean this is all a dream!" Screen KOSFX: "Yeow!" Taunts Up: "And now, Mr. Puppet, will you get the gold?" Sd: "You ticklish or what?" Dn: "You sure are ugly." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Si, bellisimo!" 2. "We did it, Pico! We found the new world!" 3. Crewmate #1: "Me!"; Crewmate #2: "Me!"; Crewmate #3: "Me!"; Columbus: "Me!"; All 4: "What other life could there be?" 4. (vs. creepypasta characters, BND Mask of Guo Xiang and HABIT) "Good night! Time for beddy-bye!" Failure/Clap: Hangman Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Best Christopher Columbus (or Best Columbus) is an cartoon version of Christopher Columbus from the infamous 1992 animation film The Magic Voyage created by German film makers. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes Regular Costume Columbus in his normal look. *Red *Blue *Yellow *Green *Purple *Black Dream Costume Columbus in how he looked in his dream. Victory Theme Ben Hayward - Candle Cove Unofficial Theme Relic Peniscope!? Stage Best Ship to America Trivia *This moveset was one of the first movesets John.mitchell.9210256 felt like disturb *In CD7. Lawl version he was created as an Semi-Joke character Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Italian Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:DLC Characters Category:Semi-Joke Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:Based on the real character Category:Best Character